bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Mad Heretic Gazia
Mad Heretic Gazia Skill 'Heretical Domination (35% boost to all parameters, reduces all damage received by 10%, increases reduction of damage taken when guarding & restores HP when guarding.) 'Burst 'Aigis IX: Photonic Collapse (22 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn, boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns & boost to BB gauge when guarding for all allies.; Cost: 25 BC, DC: 22 BC) 'Brave Burst Origin: Atomize (32 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, reduces damage taken by 50% for 1 turn, boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns for all allies.; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 43 BC) Brave Burst Genesis: Universal Collide (40 combo massive Light attack on all foes, reduces damage taken by 75% for 2 turns, creates a Dark elemental barrier for all allies.; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 40 BC) Skill Heretical Dogma (Reduces all Elemental damage received & boosts allies' BB gauge effect to BB/SBB) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Gazia is the main antagonist of the Soul Bound Saga storyline arc. He is also released as a Mock Unit obtainable in the newly released Trial X4. There was little known about Gazia other than subtle mentions of his name throughout the lore of various Soul Bound Saga units, deeming that Gazia was a hard-blown traitor of Athensphere. We finally see Gazia's first appearance in the Tinkler's Deceit, where his malicious plans have been revealed to both Ultor and Zedus. However, these events were simulated via Noel's Virtual Reality simulator to gather information of events of the past. Upon completing the Grand Quest, Noel did further research into Gazia and created a Mock Unit of him. Many summoners questioned how he was able to get a hold of Gazia's information, but he replied saying how "it takes a genius to understand another genius". Leader Skill Score: 10/10 Gazia replicates part of Grahdens, Owen, and Ark's Leader Skills by boosting all stats by 35%, which shows a huge sense of overall versatility. Additionally, on the topic of survivability, Gazia also mitigates 10% of all damage. Comboing these two effects together will offer huge versatility for the squad. Let's compare the 10% universal mitigation with Grahdens. Grahdens reduces damage by 15%, but is limited to Light and Dark enemies. Gazia's universal mitigation Leader Skill can be used anywhere and is currently the best in the game on Leader Skill, only to be tied with Tridon and Elaina's Leader Skills. Gazia also reduces 10% more damage when guarding unlike the original half damage reduction. Guarding is a mechanic that is only used in certain situations, such as surviving an ultimate attack, avoiding reflect damage, stalling, etc. It's not used too often due to this reason. However, it pairs quite well with another effect. Gazia heals 4000 HP when units guard. This is actually a very good heal and it can be used as a tactic to stall enemies. There can be times in which certain risks must be taken, such as using a healer to heal the squad and guarding everyone. If paired with another Gazia lead, the heal will become even greater. Overall, this Leader Skill is all survivability-based. It's very nice to see even healing abilities when guarding and the nice 35% boost trend. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 So Gazia is a mitigator, eh? That makes him the second free mitigator available in the game. Gazia's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier seen on most 7* units. With Gazia's high Atk stat (even as a Lord type), the damage output will be very high. Gazia starts off with the buff that many have speculated: Mitigation. This is one of, if not, the most important buffs in the game. It cannot be stressed enough on how much you need mitigation in a squad to ensure safety for all units. Gazia also boosts Def relative to 60% of units' Atk. This is great as this can stack on top of normal Def buffs, like Elimo's, Kanon's Tridon's, etc. However, this isn't the best in the game as there is Aurelia's SBB, which boosts Def relative to 80% of units' Rec. Though, there are more Atk boosting options out there that may be combined to boost Def even further using this BB. Very effective units to combo this BB with include Nadore and Paris, thanks to their ability to buff Atk, Def, and Rec at once. Gazia also provides a BB-Guard buff, which recovers 4 BC. 4 BC isn't all that much and guarding is a mechanic that is rarely used unless noted in a certain challenge in the game. However, when Gazia is used as the lead, the guarding effects from his Leader Skill can pair very well with this buff, given the number of benefits that come with guarding. Super Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Gazia's SBB damage modifier is determined based off of the amount of HP remaining, lowest being 300% and highest being 850%. The average damage modifier seen on most 7* units is 500%. This means that in order for Gazia's damage modifier to be above average, his HP must be over 36%, which is a wide range and is much wider than units like Ark's and Rize's with their SBB damage modifiers. The damage output will be very high with this one, especially given his BB Atk buff. On the topic of BB Atk, Gazia provides a 300% BB Atk buff for the squad, which is currently the best in the game, surpassing Zenia's 200% BB Atk buff. This will massively increase the damage output of the squad, and it is insane on how much this SBB gives. There's more to this SBB than just this 300% BB Atk buff. Like his BB, Gazia mitigates 50% of the damage taken. Again, as mentioned before, mitigation is one of, if not, the most important buff in the game due to the plethora of content that highly recommends it. Now onto the Atk conversion buff. This boosts Atk relative to 60% of units' Def. While this may be trumped by Alice's Atk conversion buff which uses 80% of units' Rec, there are lots of ways to boost Def to even higher limits, considering there are more units that buff Def. Lugina currently has the best Def buff in the game being 150%, which can be comboed with Gazia's SBB to make the Atk conversion buff even more potent. This is a very nice buff, especially considering the fact that it can be stacked on top of normal Atk buffs. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 What more could you ask from Lucius when he was the first to utilize the Barrier buff in JP? Now, Gazia is the first to utilize the Barrier in Global? Similar to Gazia's SBB, Gazia's UBB utilizes a base damage modifier of 1000%, which is the average damage modifier that most 7* units use on SBB. Depending on how much HP Gazia has remaining, Gazia's UBB damage modifier becomes higher with more HP left. Seeing how the lowest damage modifier Gazia can achieve is 1000%, Gazia's UBB damage modifier will always be stronger than the typical 1000% damage modifier. When at max HP, Gazia utilizes a 3000% damage modifier. Gazia also mitigates 75% of the damage taken for 2 turns. It's very nice to see a 75% mitigation buff last for more than one turn, but it's not the longest. Currently, Elimo and Aaron mitigate 75% of the damage taken for 3 turns, unlike Gazia's which only reduces for 2 turns. This is still a very useful mitigation buff to utilize, especially with the Dark Barrier buff. On the topic of the Dark Barrier buff, much like Lucius's UBB, this Dark Barrier buff reduces all Dark damage down to 1. This works similarly to Tridon's shield as the barrier has 10000 HP before it wears off. This is an insane buff because there is a huge range of damage that can be reduced to 1. This also works well with mitigation as a huge portion of damage is being reduced enough for the Dark Barrier buff to take effect. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Gazia reduces elemental damage received by 5%. This is great as it stacks with other mitigation buffs and effects used by other resources. However, this elemental damage mitigation is rather useless if Gazia is equipped with some form of elemental weakness null sphere. Another nice effect is the 4 BC fill that Gazia provides when his BB/SBB is used. This serves as a nice emergency moment for units to fill their BB gauges when they're shy of a few BC. Arena Score: 10/10 Gazia has a 48 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest normal attack Drop Checks in the game. Additionally, Gazia has very high Atk, which will enable him to deal large amounts of damage even with normal attacks. As a lead, Gazia is an absolute tank. He provides the massive bulkiness and power with his 35% boost to all parameters and mitigates 10% of all damage taken. This makes it a lot easier to survive the first turn of Arena. Those two effects alone are sufficient enough to deem his effectiveness in Arena. The guarding effects are useless due to the fact that you cannot guard in Arena. Stats Score: 10/10 Even as a Lord-type, Gazia shows excellence in all stats, barring the Rec which is not too significant. He has high HP, Atk, and Def, even with Atk and Def exceeding Lucius's. Overall, a relatively versatile unit whose stats don't show a slight bit of disappointment. In terms of typing, my type preference for Gazia is... This unit is only available as a Lord type. Due to the release of the Mystery Frog in Brave Frontier RPG, my type preference for Gazia is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 10/10 Gazia has redefined all meanings of usefulness. He is a parameter lead, like Grahdens, Owen, and Ark, and a damage mitigator. He's practically useful in any quest known in history. Why? It's because his damage utilities included are also off the roof. Gazia's BB and SBB work very well with each other thanks to the conversions affecting each other. Additionally, Gazia holds the title of having the best BB Atk buff in the game being 300%. Another extremely useful factor is his UBB. The Dark Barrier blocks off Dark damage if 10000 damage were to be taken. This holds use in a great number of trials available in the game. Cardes, Zevalhua, and Afla Dilith are Dark element enemies, which means that most of their attacks can be reduced to 1 damage for a quick breeze through of the trials. Sphere Recommendations *Occult Treasure & Heresy Orb *Occult Treasure & Demon Striker *Occult Treasure & Four Bonds *Occult Treasure & Sacred Crystal *Occult Treasure & Phoenix Crown *Occult Treasure & Demon Core *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Core *Phantom Gizmo & Heresy Orb *Phantom Gizmo & Elder Hat *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Striker Conclusion Total Score: 9.6/10 Stay tuned for a Squad Spotlight on Trial X4! This will discuss specifics on how to clear Trial X4 in a safe manner! Have you beaten Trial X4? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Gazia! Have you beaten Trial X4? Was it hard? Leave a comment below! Check out Squad Spotlight: Trial X4! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Temptress Xie'Jing *Sealed God Lucius *Oracle Knight Ark Category:Blog posts